User blog:Greenny/Quest Plants
It seams that FarmVille have some kind of OCD when choosing plants for quests! Same plants over and over, from year to year! Strawberries, Red Tulips, Spinach, Squash, Grape, Corn, Pineapple... For some plants there is alternative seed that can be planted and you will see that when on some of quest sites write under plant name ANY. That mean that you can seed something other except basic plant. For some seeds in game exist super versions of seeds. Only benefit of planting super versions is more XP per seed and higher coin income. If you need shorter harvest time this is not a way. Second, more important, is that it will not always count without mistake! I had this problem when I planted Super Pineapple. I needed to replant basic crop but they send sorry email and count my super pineapple but after 36 hours. So void planting super crops for quests, especially since amount of required seeds are too small to affect to total super crop mastery. Also Spinach have Red Spinach as alternative version but since it takes same time to mature it do not help shorting time. Same goes for Carrot and Heirloom Carrot. If you need crop with shorter harvest time because you will not be able to finish quest in time you can to try some alternative seed with different harvest time. #Watermelon, 4 day crop. Alternative crop could be Square Melon that need only 1 day to mature and need previous mastery of Watermelon and Yellow Melon and level 52. #Corn, 3 day crop. It takes too long for wait and there is Posole Corn that need only 12 hours to mature and it counts for me every time when I planted it. If you have mastered Corn and you are level 54 or above try it. If you have Lighthouse Cove farm you can to try planting Butter & Sugar Corn, it takes also 12 hours to grow and it's available with Lighthouse Cove farm at level 20. #Potato, 3 day crop. It also takes too long for wait and there is Kennebec Potato from Lighthouse Cove farm that takes only 1 day to mature. Earlier, before 3rd farm I menage to do the same with Cara Potatoes on English Countryside farm (2 day crop). All potato crops need level above 20 so since that is same level to get extra farms level does not matter. #Squash, 2 day crop or Pattypan Squash, 16 hour crop have 2 alternative crops- Acorn Squash, 10 hour crop for those above level 36 or Carnival Squash, 8 hour crop for those above level 63 and Pattypan Squash already mastered. #Bell Pepper, 2 day crop and need only level 11. Peppers need 1 day to mature and only level 12. If you have Greenhouse you can use Fire Pepper that will need 12 hours to grow, but they can be planted only on Home farm. If you are above level 16 you can to plant 8 hour grow Jalapeno and it you are above level 26 you can plant Ghost Chili that need only 6 hours to mature. #Grape, 1 day crop. If you are above level 29 you can plant White Grape that takes 12 hours to mature. If you mastered White Grape and you are above level 45 MAYBE you can plant Chardonnay that takes 10 hours to mature. #Pineapple, 2 days crop. If you have Hawaiian Paradise (farm) you can plant Hilo Pineapple that takes 14 hours to mature. In most cases harvesting Hilo version will count in task but sometimes it just do not count! Category:Blog posts